bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawktor
is a hawk-like Bakugan from Neathia and is Shun's Guardian Bakugan following after Storm Skyress and Master Ingram in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Description He is a proud, respectable Bakugan with a strong sense of justice. Quick and agile, he displays unrivaled strength in aerial combat. Resourceful and intellectual, Hawktor's eyesight is very hawk-like. His Battle Gear is Swayther. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Hawktor appeared in Phantom Data Attack ''along with Haos Aranaut, Subterra Coredem and Aquos Akwimos when they showed up in the Bakugan Interspace. Hawktor and Coredem battled Dan in ''Fusion Confusion ''with Spectra, as their temporary owner to test Dan for which Battle Gear Drago would be compatible with. Drago and Dan won and both Hawktor and Coredem were beaten. He used a Battle Gear called Swayther. As shown in the last scene of Final Fury from Bakugan: New Vestroia, Hawktor becomes Shun's new Guardian Bakugan, along with Marucho getting Akwimos. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Hawktor appeared in episode 1 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, fighting alongside Shun against Shuji in Bakugan Interspace, in which he won. He and Shun are ranked #2 in Bakugan Interspace being under Dan and Drago in first place. In episode 3 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (The Visitor) he appeared in Marucho's flashback along with: Coredem, Akwimos, and Aranaut. In [[True Colours|''True Colours]], Hawktor appears in a flash back in ball form along with Aranaut and Coredem and during battle. In episode 8, Fabia gives Shun the real Hawktor. He really seems to really want to learn how to be a ninja from Shun. He battled with Drago against Avior and Venoclaw and won. In episode 9, Hawktor was introduced to Dan's mother like the rest of the Neathian Bakugan and Fabia. In episode 11, he then battled alongside Neo Ziperator against Plitheon and Linehalt; they won the first round, but then lost the final round due to Plitheon attacking off guard and Plitheon and his Battle Gear, Vilantor Gear overpowered Neo Ziperator. In episode 14, he and Akwimos, Aranaut, Coredem and Lumino Dragonoid fought the Twelve Orders. He fought against Strikeflier one to one and appeared to be evenly matched. In episode 16, he and Drago were switched by Dan and Shun before the battle against Stoica and Jesse as a double decoy. Hawktor seemed to get tired due to Dan's style of brawling but when Dan asked if he was going soft on him, Hawktor nervously said he was just kidding. He and Aranaut later beat Plitheon and Lythirus. In episode 17, he and Dan crashed the party after what looked like Shun and Drago were having a tough time beating Kazarina so they switched Bakugan. In episode 20, he battled Krakix and Contestir with Lumino Dragonoid. They won but he did most of the fighting before Lumino Dragonoid joined the battle. In episode 24 and 25, he and Aranaut fought against Strikeflier and Lumagrowl. Though Aranaut got knocked out by Lumagrowl but Hawktor managed to take him out until he was taken out by Strikeflier. In episode 30, Hawktor battles twice, when Dan and the others infiltrated Gundalia. He first defends Colossus Dragoniod with Akwimos. Then later on they battled Krakix and Strikeflier. He manages to take out Strikeflier but he and Akwimos lost due to Krakix's might. In episode 34, he battled Lythirus and Stoica. In episode 35, he continued his battle against Lythirus and Stoica. In episode 36, he, alongside Blitz Dragonoid, Linehalt, Akwimos, Aranaut and Coredem, fights against Krakix, Lumagrowl, Strikeflier and Lythirus. In episode 37, he fights Lythirus and Stoica. In episode 38, he fights Phantom Dharak along with Akwimos, Linehalt, Coredem, Blitz Dragonoid and Aranaut but was defeated in one hit. In episode 39, he is revived due to Linehalt's "Forbidden Power". He is later seen saying goodbye to Shun while Shun compliments Hawktor on being a fine warrior. ;Ability Cards * ???: Adds 300 Gs to Hawktor. * ???: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Ninja Defense, Wild Wind Dance (Ninja Protection, Wild Wind Defense): Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Fly Fang, Hyper Storm: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Hawktor. * Bolting Fang, Slug Shot (Bolting Fang, Combat Slug Shot/Bolting Fang, Combat Shot): Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Hawktor. * Sky Fang, Cyclone Soar: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. * Ninja Defense, Spiral Twister: Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Hawktor. * Ninja Comet Streamer: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Sky Fang, Thunder Starion: Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent. Game Hawktor was released in Deka, Baku-Morph and in Wave 3 (Darkus, Haos, Ventus, Aquos, Pyrus and Crimson and Pearl (Target Only). Just like Lythirus, he was spotted in a normal form at the 2010 Toy Fair in Haos. Hawktor has been released in July/August 2010. Hawktor's wings are already pulled back when it opens, unlike the Deka. It also is similar to Ingram as it can jump from one card to the other if rolled right. The toy version of Ventus Hawktor has the mask with blue but in the anime his mask is black. Its Ventus version has 850 Gs and 650 Gs in a Wave 4 BakuTriad. Its Haos version has 650 Gs in a Wave 3 Game Pack and 670 Gs in a Wave 5 BakuTriad. Its Darkus Translucent version has 800 Gs in a Wave 4 BakuBoost. Its Pyrus version has 650 Gs in a Wave 3 game pack. Trivia * Hawktor is based on the DC superhero Hawkman, but with his Battle Gear, Hawktor resembles Jetfire from Transformers and it also resembles JetKor. * Hawktor seems to use his Battle Gear the least because the first time his Battle Gear was used by Spectra Phantom with the digital Hawktor in episode 45 of New Vestroia. The real Hawktor never used his Battle Gear until episode 20 of Gundalian Invaders. * When the real Hawktor first appeared, he had a "wise guy" accent but in later episodes he has a more serious tone of voice. * Hawktor is the only one of Shun's Bakugan that doesn't talk formally. * He usually says "Open wide" when using the ability "Swayther Geku". * He seems to think that he is skilled enough to not need Battle Gear regularly. Gallery Anime File:Hwbf.jpg|Hawktor in Ball form fILE:Hawktor Ball form.PNG|Clone Hawktor in Shuns hand File:Swinger.png|Swayther attached to Hawktor in Ball form File:Hwfb.jpg|Hawktor in Bakugan form Ninja Defence Wild Wing Dance.jpg|Hawktor using Ninja Defense, Wild Wind Dance Sky Fang Soar.jpg|Hawktor using Sky Fang, Cyclone Soar Sky Fang Thunder Starian.jpg|Hawktor using Sky Fang, Thunder Starion slung shot.jpg|Hawktor using Bolting Fang, Slug Shot Hawktor Stand GI.PNG|Hawktor. Hawktor being taken down.jpg|Hawktor being taken down. File:Swinger1.png|Swayther attached to Hawktor in Bakugan Form File:hwsbg.jpg|Hawktor scanned by Gauntlet in "New Vestroia" Screen shot 2010-10-04 at 1.10.34 AM.png|Hawktor with Swayther attached on the Gauntlet. File:Hawktor_Shun.jpg|Hawktor and Shun on the Intermission Screen File:Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.02.10 PM.png|Hawktor and Shun (as a Castle Knight) on the Intermission Screen Helix Drago and Hawktor GI.PNG|Hawktor and Helix Dragonoid Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz.jpg|Hawktor and Shun's official art from the Cartoon Network website. Hawktor 2.png|Hawktor using one of the two unknown Ability Cards Game File:DSC05067-2.jpg|Ventus Hawktor File:!BnQghLwBGk~$(KGrHqIH-DYEtqb5TnD)BLiv+,qI6Q~~_3.JPG|Ventus Hawktor File:hawksway.JPG|Hawktor equiped with Swayther File:picture_8635.jpg|Packaged Deka Ventus Hawktor File:IMG 3998.jpg|Deka Ventus Hawktor File:Bakugan_not.jpg|Haos Hawktor File:IMG 3947.jpg|Haos Hawktor File:CPHawktor.png|Crimson & Pearl Hawktor File:!B2LOBq!!2k~$(KGrHqN,!i0E)sQjrKIdBMhZjI8O!g~~_35.JPG File:!BvEcvUQEWk~$(KGrHqUOKn!EvyFrym-,BMD!CDOmqw~~_12.JPG|Darkus Hawktor File:Translucent_Darkus_Hawktor.jpg|Translucent Darkus Hawktor File:51elOLOw3QL. AA260 .jpg|Packaged BakuMorph Hawktor File:T2tzdbXlBcXXXXXXXX !!89449676.jpg|BakuMorph Hawktor File:ws.jpg|Hawktor on the Gate Card "Windy Sunrise" File:BA1012_GA_GBL_12_3.jpg|"Hawktor's Turf" File:d87.jpg|Darkus Hawktor Aquos Hawktor.png|PackagedAquos Hawktor Pat Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (21).jpg Pat Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (20).jpg Pat Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (19).jpg Pat Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (18).jpg Pat Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (17).jpg Pat Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (16).jpg Pat Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (15).jpg Pat Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (11).jpg PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (40).jpg PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz PJC.jpg hawk.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Hawktor (6).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Hawktor (5).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Hawktor (4).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Hawktor (3).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Hawktor (2).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Hawktor (1).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Hawktor.jpg Windy Sunrise.png Backdraft.png 1296714315-23.jpg|Bakuboost Hawktor Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (26).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (25).jpg Bakugan Dimensions AquosHawktor.png Aquos Hawktor Open.png Aquos Hawktor in battle.png C&PHawktoravatar.png CP Hawktor BD.jpg ClearHawktor.jpg ClearHawktor.png Clear Hawktor Open.png Clearhawktorwaiting.png Co hawktor win.png Cphawktor.png CrimsonPearl Hawktor Open.png DarkusHawktor.png Darkus Hawktor Open.png HaosHawktor.png HaosHawktoravatar.png Haos Hawktor Open.png HDM.png|Ventus Hawktor on BD|link=Hawktor Angel_Hawk.png Hawk_pick_up.png Hawk_throw.png Hawk_down.png Pyrus Hawktor.PNG|Pyrus Hawktor Other bgi-hawktor.png File:Hawktor1111.jpg File:Gi_shun_hawktor_1024x768_2.jpg Team25.jpg File:BK CD Hawktor 1.jpg 750px-760px-Shun_Gundalian_Invaders0.jpg|Shun and Hawktor Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Castle Knights Category:Characters